


mourning song

by wintersfade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, friendship and platonic bonds are the center focus, listen that last episode had me FUCKED, the paladins are a family, they're all mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: the paladins mourn





	mourning song

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have a lot of mixed feelings about season eight. I was happy with a lot but equally devastated. I'm going to be writing a multi chapter fix it fic later, but for now here's this. This was meant to focus on the friendships and bonds between the paladins and how they've built a family with each other.

“Do you think-” The sound of his own voice was startling, cutting through the silence abruptly. “Do you think if she could have found another way-" 

He lets out a shuddering breath, his shoulders curving. He’s caving in within himself, every part of him aching, radiating anguish to the bone. He shakes with ill contained sobs, head bowing to shield his face from the others. 

Hunk moves to his side immediately, pulling him into a crushing embrace. Lance leans into him, cheek to Hunk’s bicep. The comfort is welcome, needed even, but it doesn’t dull the pain. The question is on the tip of Lance’s tongue, bitter and resentful, his guilt and anger overcoming him. 

"If she could have found another way to stay..do you think she would have?” It comes out hurried, his voice shaking. 

Shiro opens his mouth to speak but falls short, eyes dropping to Atlas’ flooring. There’s no good answer. 

“I know she’s with her Father and it’s selfish and stupid but I-” He breaks off again, his face growing unbearably hot, new tears falling steadily. 

“It’s not selfish to miss her, Lance.” Keith speaks up. 

Keith had been quiet throughout the ordeal, mouth drawn into a thin line, fists clenched. If he had appeared indifferent. it was an attempt to conceal the turmoil growing within him. Allura’s was another name to add to the ever growing list of lost loved ones. She had been a friend, albeit a reluctant one, but a friend all the same. His outward expression was a guard. Keith dreads the moment he is left alone, when his private mourning will begin.

“Allura loved us.” Pidge assures them all, chin raising defiantly. Tears shine behind the lenses of her glasses, her brow furrows. “She loved us all so much.”

Loved. It feels wrong to speak about her in past tense. It was not something Pidge looked forward to adapting to. Allura was the closest Pidge would ever have to a big sister. 

“She loved you, Lance.” Shiro says. “If there had been any other way-”

Shiro exhales, heavily, looking to his prosthetic. In a way, Allura would be with him always. She had sacrificed her last part of Altea for him. He had found the crown later, abandoned and simply a ring of gold now. The gravity of what she had done for him was not lost. What she had done for all of them was not lost. 

Allura had continually sacrificed all she had for the good of others. Shiro wondered, silently, if it had been worth it. 

He looked out across the faces of the people that had grown to become a family. It was an odd group, a band of mismatched kids who had fought a war and had come out victorious. But at a cost. They would all ensure that cost was honored. 

Allura would never be forgotten. If anything, Allura was and would always be loved. 

“She would have done it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, allura


End file.
